


Frock (Originalshipping)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Red indulges, and Green likes it very much.





	Frock (Originalshipping)

**Author's Note:**

> lmao how long have I been wanting to write this? literal weeks,,, so here it is. I realised I have the biggest crossdressing kink and decided to indulge by writing red in a dress because that's the good shit.
> 
> i'm usually for top red but I decided to make it the other way around for some reason, oh well. 
> 
> title is also shitty but eh

The dress was pure white, and the reason Red chose to wear it was because it reminded him of the snow upon Mount Silver. His feet were bare, and his legs were clean, feeling soft when he lied back on the bed. He’d found the dress when going through Green’s closet, possibly from a previous girlfriend long forgotten, having been covered in dust. It was pretty after Red washed it, and after washing himself, decided to put it on.

It wasn’t translucent, but the straps were, thin and grey against his pale skin, smooth against his collar bones (which stuck out slightly – Green had done a very good job at feeding him enough to make him less skinny though). The dress flowed slightly against the bed, which was a black that contrasted the dress and his skin. He breathed deeply through his mouth as he awaited his boyfriend, wondering how Green would react to not only Red feeling comfortable, but Red feeling comfortable in a dress.

He didn’t have to wait long, hearing the front door open and Pikachu greeting the gym leader with enthusiasm, and he could hear Green cooing the electric type in response. He felt himself sink more into the bed as he waited patiently, until he heard the bedroom door creep open slowly. It wasn’t that uncommon to find Red sleeping in the dark bedroom when Green came home but seeing Red lying on top of the covers made Green flick on the light.

They met eyes, and Green froze up when he looked over Red, only adorning the white frock and possibly nothing else, everything above the knees hidden. On of the straps hung loose over the top of Red’s arm, in which he was relaxed and not tense at all. Green choked on his own breath when he tried to breathe, not missing the way Red grinned slyly at him from across the room.

“Red…” he shut the door behind him quickly, leaving the light on as he seemed to walk slowly towards the bed, watching as Red sat up. His legs hung over the bed, looking up and leaning himself forward the slightest, chin pressed to the middle of Green’s torso as they gazed at each other quietly. Red had always been taller since they were twelve, but Green had the longer torso, making them the same height when they sat.

“…Where did you find that?” Green asked, referring to the dress before resting his hand in Red’s black hair. Red pulled back, so he could voice, mouth barely moving and voice as quiet as always.

“In your closet. It looked nice,” he didn’t tense up, but he didn’t relax back into the bed either, sitting up straight and encouraging Green’s hand, which tightened around his locks slightly when he heard Red speak. Red rarely did so for other people, speaking the most for his beloved, and it often sent chills up Green’s spine to think about it.

He hummed. “It does, looks very nice.”

Red was quick. “Do you remember the girl?”

Green leaned down, their noses pressed side by side, breaths mingling. “We both know I don’t, Red. Would you like me to prove it?”

Red nodded, and quickly wrapped his fingers in Green’s collar and pulls him into a breathtaking kiss, lips melting and opening for the other in a display of love and desperation. Green had already rid of his vest and shoes before walking in, and allowed the other to unbutton the black shirt, licking his lips before pulling away and throwing the shirt to the ground, moving his hands up and down Green’s chest with a lust in his eyes.

Green smirked and forced Red down onto his back, ruining the flow of the dress when he straddled the other and forced them into another heated kiss. He held Red in all the right places, listening to the way he let out breathless hums in their kiss and arch his back for more, so much more. Green didn’t oblige to the silent request, instead sitting back on his knees and forcing Red to sit up with him by his chin, caressing his jaw as he looked down at the other, no way malice.

“Look at you,” Green breathed gently, kissing Red’s left cheek. “You look so pure and sweet,” he kissed the right, before hovering their lips close together. “It makes me want to ruin you.”

He kissed Red again, loving the way he latched onto his shoulders desperately and pressed their bodies together, and Green groaned when he felt Red’s erection press into his jeans, rutting slightly against the clothing. Green pulled back, smirking when Red flopped back onto the bed with a huff, slightly annoyed at the detachment. He perked up though when he heard Green’s belt buckle, and looked over to watch him drop his jeans, flick his socks off his feet and gently pull his boxer briefs off his crotch, allowing his cock to bounce to his stomach. Green crawled back, humming when Red wrapped his arms around him again.

“How would you like me?” He asked the other, voice smooth despite feeling himself falling apart at seeing Red look so causal in a frock, acting so desperate. Red was quiet before coming up with an answer.

“I want to ride you,” he mumbled back, causing the other to groan and press himself closer again and attaching his lips to his neck, glowing when Red tilted his head back for more. However, Green refused to remove the dress, kissing around the fabric instead, sucking marks across bone and skin, collarbone and neck. It made Green impossibly harder, barely giving in to throwing Red down and fucking him senseless. Instead, he pulled back and kissed him gently, before rolling over, causing Red to straddle him this time.

The dress flowed around their upper legs like long hair, or a halo set to low. Red was firm above him, but also relaxed, hands resting on Green’s upper pecks as the leader shifted around to grab the lube. Once he had, he’d expected Red to prep himself like he nearly always does, but he waits. Red is looking at him calmly, and Green grins when he realises what the silence means and using his free hand to push Red’s dress aside, not taking it off. he scoffed when he realised Red really wasn’t wearing nothing under the dress, showing up his erection proudly when the dress was moved to show.

Red instantly straightened up when Green’s index, smooth from lubricant finger circled his entrance slowly, tensing slightly more when I digit pushed into him slowly. Green watched from bellow as he fingered Red slow, waiting before Red could tell him he could continue with more. Until that moment, he watched as Red’s skin flushed red from pleasure, the dress bounces very lightly against his legs as he began to push back against Green’s hands, needing more and not willing himself to beg for it.

Green obliged him, adding a second finger that sunk in beside the other, fingering him at the same pace, loving the way Red jolted forward with a silent moan when his prostate was brushed. He watched the way Red struggled to stay on his knees when Green started scissoring his fingers inside, sliding in a third finger sneakily, which fit in easier with the others. By now Red was rocking slowly back against the three fingers, letting out small sounds of pleasure as he did, eyes clenched shut and slight sweat dripping from his lashes.

“Red,” said male looked down to his boyfriend when his name was spoken. “Let me fuck you, please.”

Red nodded, clenching his eyes shut when Green’s fingers slipped out of him, dropping down from his knees to relax himself. He listened to the cap of the lubricant pop open, and watched with half-lidded eyes as Green’s stroked himself, covering his length in the lube for Red. When the bottle was tossed aside, Red climbed up from his position on his thighs, smiling when Green moaned, his ass cleft rocking over his cock. His gaze set on Green, and when they met eyes, he stopped. With his right hand, he held Green’s dick up and felt the head pop through him, letting out a dragging breath as he sinks down until he bottomed.

Green’s hands were instantly on his waist, still covered by that fucking dress, letting out grunts when Red adjusted himself, teasing Green. They locked eyes once again, and neither said anything before Red was slowly rocking against him. They both moaned out in the lightened bedroom, Green’s fingers bruising and Red’s finding a grip on his smooth shoulders, letting Red control the pace until the burn left.

“Full,” Red mumbled, rocking faster, head tilting up to the side as he looked away from Green. His eyes bulged, and he moaned when Green thrusted up into him, fingers tightening as they continued the rhythm that slowly grew it speed. Then Green was sitting up, hands moving under the dress to grab Red’s ass, and he moaned louder suddenly, the position feeling perfect against his body. Red was bouncing now, loosing their control to Green, who fucked into him from below.

He pressed desperate kisses to Red’s neck, not marking, slobbery and messy, growing closer every time Red moaned out loudly, grip deadly on his back, feeling his nails scrapping up trying to find leverage, shivering at the feeling. He felt himself getting closer and closer to orgasm, until suddenly Red was forcing them into a messy kiss, teeth clanking but in no way painful or uncomfortable. He felt Red clench around him and moaned in their kiss, releasing his load through Red, feeling his heartbeat on his tongue.

Just as he calmed down, Red shivered as he sank down once more, body shifting and then he was coming, long stripes running over the dress and between them, covering their torso’s as they rode it out, Green growing sensitive but not caring. Red collapsed against him, panting on his neck as he gently and slightly slowly pulled himself off, rolling and falling next to Green, who lied on his back with him.

They were panting, tired and exhausted, but still their legs intertwined between them. Before they dozed off, Red said, “I really like this dress.”

“I’ll buy you some more,” Green replied instantly, adding on, “I’ll even buy some lingerie.”

Red giggled, and he hoped that was a yes.


End file.
